Pure Hope
by Kagome2691
Summary: Kidnapped by Sesshoumaru because of certain talents, she soon discovers a new task which she is to fulfill.  With this discovery will it be enough to defeat Naraku and any new evil that shows its ugly face?  Please be nice its my first SessKag.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at this on FF so be kind. It's Sess/Kag (best pairing in the world)

Chapter One-Not So Ordinary Day

InuYasha was once again making them take a breakneck pace in the search for the small amount of jewel shards not claimed by either them or Naraku. It was nice to relax because boy was her feet killing her! All of them were sitting around the campfire as the stars slowly twinkled into sight. InuYasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango were playing with the cards she had brought back with her while she was drawing on the pad in her lap. The picture was slowly coming to life under her fingers as she began shading in the figures.

It was a scene from earlier, right before lunch when InuYasha had yelled at her and got a sitting for it. He was standing against the weight of the spell as it just activated. His face reflected anger and strength as he struggled against the spell. Miroku and Sango stood behind him with slightly humorous pity looks on them. Shippo was on the side laughing with his hands on his belly while Kilala was on Sango's shoulder. With a sigh she began to draw in the background when she felt eyes on her. Lifting her eyes from her work she noticed that InuYasha was staring at her strangely.

"What?" She asked closing the sketchpad.

"InuYasha just asked if you wanted to take a bath?" Sango told her staring at her with the same puzzled expression on her face.

"Oh that would be great!" Kagome told them and stood up; dusting of her butt she reached for her backpack.

InuYasha started off into the woods and Kagome followed behind him. He was silent and still seemed to be angry about the sitting at lunch. He stopped suddenly and she slammed into him. "Why'd you stop like that?" Kagome cried out, grabbing her aching nose.

"Because the spring is here." InuYasha told her and pointed beyond the bush and she could see the steam rising beyond the bushes.

"Oh. Thank you InuYasha." She said softly and slowly she let her hand fall from her face.

"It's nothing." He said gruffly turning and started back for camp.

"Oh InuYasha!" She called out suddenly.

"Yeah what is it now?" He asked not turning around.

"Don't let Miroku near this spring!" She ordered and turned toward the spring and fought her way past the bushes. Setting her bag down she took out the necessary things for her bathe and began to undress. Humming softly she slid into the pool and let out a soft sigh of contentment. Closing her eyes she remembered what had made him so angry.

_Around noon, all of them were covered in road dust and tired from the pace InuYasha had set. Miroku gave her the look and she nodded with a sigh. _

"_InuYasha lets stop for lunch." She told him stopping dead in her tracks to illustrate her point._

"Wench! We can't stop when there are still shards to get! That bastard Naraku is going to get them all!" InuYasha growled rounding on her, eyes narrowed.

"_We are stopping for lunch! We are all tired including you so don't even argue!" She hissed out her eyes narrowing in anger._

"_No! If you humans are tired then just get on Kilala and you get on my back Kagome!" He told them._

"_Touch me and you'll regret it InuYasha!" Kagome told him as she sat down and began pulling her backpack in front of her._

"_We aren't stopping!" He growled started to go for her._

"SIT!" For a second he struggled against the spell. His face contorted in anger and the effort to not succumb to the spell. His body was rigid as he fought until he slammed into the ground, the beads glow slowly diminishing after a few minutes. Smiling she pulled out ramen and told Shippo to get some firewood, then set to work making lunch. InuYasha finally sat up and turned his back to the rest refusing to talk to anybody. Even after a bowl of ramen his attitude did not improve. That's how it was for the rest of the day until they stopped for the night.

Sighing she dunked under the hot water, and then began to clean all the dirt off. Finished with that she settled back to think about after this was all over with what she would do. When Naraku was dead she would have no reason to come back through anymore. Sure she could visit her friends but nothing was keeping her here but the jewel and the death of Naraku. InuYasha wanted Kikyo and that was it. I would back home and finish school. Maybe her drawing would help her get a career because she doubted that she could be come a gymnast like she had wanted to for so long. Pulling her self from the water she began to dry off and pull on her clean pajamas, a t-shirt, and shorts. She looked around the clearing to see if anybody was watching and smiled when her search turned up empty.

Kagome backed up to the bushes she had come to and took off at a sprint toward the other side where there were also bushes. She turned her hands hit the ground in a round off and through her self backwards. The force of the run flipped her backwards in a back-handspring and then she finished with her hands above her head. Sighing she turned back to her bag and missed the pair of gold eyes watching her from the shadows.

She put her shoes back on and headed back the way she came. Now that she got that out of her system she could go to bed easily tonight.

Turning away in a swish of silver silk, Sesshoumaru made his way back to his camp where Rin and Jaken were waiting for him. The miko of InuYasha's was definitely not from here with those inappropriate clothes. Sesshoumaru pondered silently, now that he recalled it she had been the one to pull Tetsuiga from the stone and also defied him in every battle against his brother, showing no fear in the face of death. She was heading toward the Western lands and he would follow to make sure they did not trespass on his land. Her origins were still unknown to him but he was going to find out. What really irked him about her was the fact that the only other humans that could do what she just did were the court jesters. Oh yes he was intrigued and would find the answers to his questions one-way or the other.

Kagome entered camp smiling at the others and rolled out her sleeping bag. Pulling back the top layer, she rolled her wrists and heard each of them pop.

"Are you going to bed?" Shippo asked coming over to her and at her nod jumped into her arms. She slid under the covers with Shippo tightly wrapped in her arms.

"Obviously that bath put her in a good mood!" Miroku said with a perverted grin.

"Don't even think about it!" Sango hissed and knocked him in the head with her fist before going to pull out her bedroll for the night.

"My dear Sango, the lady who occupies my thoughts is only you." Miroku told her with another grin.

"Oh that makes me feel immensely better." She muttered and rolled away from him.

The next morning was the same as usual, InuYasha making us start at a rough pace. By lunchtime though the group had reached a village that was very skittish. The people looked around nervously like any moment they would be attacked.

"Excuse me madam, what is everyone afraid of?" Sango asked a woman with a basket in her hands.

"The demon keeps attacking our village! We cannot stop it and the demon slayers are no longer alive!" She cried looking around wildly to see if this demon was attacking again.

"Madam, what kind of demon is attacking your village?" Miroku asked looking quite concerned for the lady.

"An ape!" She whispered and then ran into the nearest hut. Miroku turned back to the group looking intrigued.

"No more humanity work monk! I refuse!" InuYasha growled with crossed arms.

"Oh your so mean InuYasha! It's obvious the village is scared to death of this demon so why can't we help them out?" Shippo yelled at him. Kagome was looking at the ground her lower lip pulled between her teeth. She was sure she sensed jewel shards, two maybe three of them, all in the same location. They were nearby maybe five miles away. A clawed hand waved in front of her vision.

"What?" She asked looking up to see the rest of them all looking at her.

"What's the matter? Shippo asked you a question." Sango told her giving her a weird look.

"I think that we should help this village." She told them and InuYasha gave a huff of annoyance.

"Wench we don't have time for charity work!"

"Well then we can let the demon who is terrorizing this village keep its jewel shards." With a shrug she went to walking out of the village when InuYasha grabbed her arm.

"What are you talking about?" He asked surprised.

"I'm sensing jewel shards near here, at least two of them." She told him with a grin.

Sputtering for a minute as the information processed through his head, she kept on walking in the direction of the shards. In a flash she was off her feet and on InuYasha's back with Kilala keeping pace next to us, a grinning Sango and Miroku on her back.

"We have to be careful! It has two or three shards so it's going to be tough!" She told them only to hear InuYasha give a snort.

"I'll take it out in one swing. How much farther?" He asked rather cockily.

"Not much it's getting-." She was cut off by a growl from InuYasha's growl.

"The stench of blood is getting stronger." He growled and her eyes widened when they landed in a clearing covered by dead bodies. Some were pegged to the trees others hanging from them, flies were swarming everywhere near the blood covered bodies.

"Oh dear kami!" She cried out covering her mouth and nose with a hand trying to block out the horrid smell of the decaying flesh.

"Now why would humans and a half demon walk into my lair?" A grumbling voice asked. A rustling of the leaves was all that moved in the death-clogged air.

"Show yourself coward! I've come to take your shards!" InuYasha yelled out sliding tetsuiga from its sheath and transforming it as he went.

"So you _half _demon think you can kill me? Well when the battle is all over with I shall be sure to put your pretty friends on their own trees and your lovely head shall be next to me and my throne along with the little girl over there who thought she could harm me with one of her pitiful arrows." Came the voice again and then the next thing anyone saw was InuYasha flying through the air into one of the clean trees.

"Hirokotsu!" Sango cried out and her boomer rang went flying through the air. The shards were circling them at an alarming pace; there were three shards, she was sure of it now, but how to slow him down? She knocked an arrow and pulled the string taunt.

"Where are the shards Kagome?" InuYasha asked her over his shoulder.

"One is in his chest and the other two are in each of his legs!" She told him concentrating on the shards presence.

"Well then I'll relieve him of them! Wind Scar!" InuYasha cried and took out a whole lot of forest but it never even touched the demon. Then the demon was in front of InuYasha and smashed him aside before going after Kagome. She aimed at the huge Ape demon with a glare. Letting it fly it flared a light blue before slamming into the demon's shoulder. The arrow was lodged there and dark red blood trickled from the wound as he let loose a screeching howl. Then he was coming at her a blur and she knew InuYasha would not save her this time. His fist connected with her torso and sent her flying backwards. When she finally hit the ground she skidded across sharp rocks that tore through her shirt and flesh in an instant. She finally skidded to a halt; dimly she felt blood sliding down her back and head and heard her friends scream her name as everything went black.

InuYasha turned away from Kagome's broken body to glare at the demon. In a flurry of movement InuYasha slashed his sword at the demons arm only to be thrown back from the impenetrable hide.

"You can't hurt me you puny half demon. The shards will be mine and soon all your friends will look like her. Maybe I'll keep you alive to see them all die like she did. Since half demons are useless and pitiful creatures I shall rid this earth of one more of them!" The demon gave a mirthful laugh that grated on their ears. Then the demon was attacking InuYasha without remorse and InuYasha could barely defend himself.

Kagome became aware that the battle was indeed going on around her, her bow was still clasped loosely in her hand, and that she was indeed alive.

"You, half demon are going to die!" The demon yelled and then came the terrified scream of Shippo.

"InuYasha!" Sango screamed and threw her boomerang. Kagome opened her eyes to see InuYasha grasped in the demons fist struggling futilely against the demon. The boomerang was knocked aside by the demons fist as if it was a fly and got lodged in a tree.

"Let go of me you bastard!" InuYasha yelled and Kagome started to slowly get to her feet, fighting against the blackness that threatened to swallow her vision once again.

"You hanyou are pathetic!" The demon spat. Kagome reached for an arrow and slowly knocked it. "I shall take intense pleasure in ending your pitiful existence." She pulled the string taunt against the burning pain in her back and glared at the demon. "You are as good as dead, just like your little girlfriend over there."

"You didn't kill me!" She screamed and he turned his attention back to her. He threw InuYasha aside and came at her in a blur. She felt the arrow thrumming with power under her fingers.

"Then I'll kill you now!" The Ape said with a smirk.

"Go to hell!" She screamed angrily and released the string and watched as the arrows flare grew till it was a huge ball of miko power. It connected with the demon square in the chest and the last thing she saw was the demon blowing up in a flash of blue light before arms scooped her up and she saw a flash of silver hair. She was safe. She let herself succumb to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who reviewed… This story is mainly a mixing bowls of all ideas I had…so on with the story! Sorry for the long wait for those who liked the story… I'm really busy with A.P. classes and soccer… So bear with me!

Chapter 2- The Surprise of a Life Time

Her blood was staining his kimono a deep crimson as he flew over what seemed an endless forest. In the distance he could see the growing walls of his palace and he wondered if Rin and Jaken had made it to the palace without any mishaps. InuYasha's wench hadn't stirred in the journey from the Ape's graveyard to his palace. He let a smirk grace his features at the memory of InuYasha helpless against the Ape even with his sword. He glanced down at the miko in his arm. It was obvious the power that had surged from the girl was raw, un-harnessed. It had been a mere fluke for her to call it up. She does not know nor has had any training to bring it forth at her will. He bit back a sigh and kept his mask of indifference on his face. The odd clothes she wore must be disposed of if she was to stay at the palace. She would answer his questions and do as she was told or she would regret ever meeting him.

His boots touched down lightly on the courtyard steps and saw a female servant rush forward.

"Milord." She said softly and bowed.

"Take her and see to her wounds. You will be now serving her. Where is Jaken?" He asked coldly.

"He just only arrived Milord!" She answered keeping herself in the rigid bow.

"Have him find her a room and some appropriate clothes for the girl and then dispose of those indecent ones." He commanded and walked to her. "Come take the girl." The woman stood from her bow and stepped forward with her arms held out for the girl. He promptly dumped the girl in her arms and strode into the castle.

"I will see to her Milord." She called softly and went through another door.

Jaken found a room and the servant brought the bleeding girl in there. Snapping out orders to the other female servants clustered in the room for the jar of healing cream, hot water, and clean bandages and clothes before promptly dismissing them and set to work getting the bloody clothes off of the woman.

The servant bandaged her and placed her in a thin sleeping Hakama. She left the room to allow the human to rest.

The blackness started to dissipate from her vision and with it came pain. She let lose a pained noise and tried to sit up. Pain streaked across her back and up to her scalp. With a sigh, she laid back down and took in her surroundings. The room was elegantly furnished in a simple but very stylish. Her bed was a dark wood with matching dresser and wardrobe. Deep red curtains swept down to cover the door to a balcony and a tapestry hung on silk covered stone walls. The beds corners rose to the ceiling to form a canopy with cream colored silk curtains that were drawn back allowing her to see the rest of the room. Just where the hell was she? Did Miroku actually get them into a mansion by using the ominous cloud lie again? She heard the door open and turned to see who was entering the room, maybe they could help her figure out her situation.

"It is good that you are awake." The female said softly. Her pale green eyes watched Kagome's face anxiously as she crept closer to the bed. She had chocolate colored hair that was tied in a simple ponytail at the base of her neck. Her ears were pointed signifying her demon heritage and the plain Kimono showed that she was a servant.

"Why is that?" Kagome asked her trying to sit up in the large bed.

"Oh my Lady let my help you!" She cried out and rushed forward to help me lean against pillows that she had plumped up. "You have been asleep for three days! You came in with such terrible wounds that I wasn't sure you being a human, could possibly survive." She told me her eyes wide.

"Where am I and who are you?" Kagome asked her noticing that the girls hands were shaking in fear.

"You are at Lord Sesshoumaru's castle and I am Kuro. I am to look after you." Kuro told her with a bow.

"I'm where?!" She screeched before stopping quickly from the cringe Kuro gave. "How did I get here? Where is InuYasha and everybody else?" She asked worredly.

"My Lord brought you here himself and he was alone. I'm sorry don't be mad, My Lady!" Kuro told me alarm creeping into her face.

"No! I'm sorry I didn't mean to alarm you! Please don't call my Lady! Just Kagome will be fine." She told her with a smile.

"Oh I couldn't My Lady! If My Lord found out of such improper behavior I would certainly be put to death!" Kuro cried out covering her face with her hands.

"If he even thinks about killing you then he will have to answer to me." Kagome told her and tugged her hands from her face. "If it will make you feel better call me My Lady in his presence but other than that its Kagome ok?" Kagome asked her and when she nodded and gave a watery smile, Kagome returned one. "Now can you help me get up and dressed so I can learn about Sesshoumaru's castle?" With a laugh Kuro helped Kagome get up from bed and get dressed in a plain light blue Kimono.

"Where would you like to go first Kagome?" Kuro asked grasping her arm to steady her.

"Anywhere?" She asked her with a puzzled expression.

"I know just the place!" Kuro told her brightly and began leading her away from her room. Down the halls they walked it seemed like an endless maze when Kuro pushed open a door and led her outside. Gardens surrounded her filed with an assortment of flowers many of which were her favorite. Lilacs created a wall giving the feeling of seclusion while raised flower beds held flowers ranging from lily of the valley to hydrangea. (I don't care if any of these flowers really grow there or not.) The sweet smelling flowers made the air smell perfectly.

Walking in deeper Kuro watched her face and saw it light up with enjoyment. Farther into the gardens was a raised platform that held flouting lilies and koi fish. Every once in a while their fins would brake the surface creating a ripple effect that sent the clear water of the pond into a ripple of sparkles. Noticing to breaks in the lilac wall Kagome started towards it.

"That goes into the maze." Kuro told her with a small smile.

"A maze? As in I could get lost in there maze?" She asked turning to her with wonderment lighting her eyes. Kuro nodded and Kagome shook her head. "Now the only question left to be answered is why did Sesshoumaru bring me here?" She asked softly looking around when a sudden growl broke the surreal stillness that the lilacs created.

"I will take you to the dining hall to eat." Kuro told her and once again led her back into maze the hallways. She tried to pay attention on how to get to the dining hall but after the seventh hallway that looked exactly the same as all the others she gave up. "How do you know Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kuro asked her with a puzzled expression.

"I travel with his brother." She told her with a sigh. Kuro pulled open a large door to reveal a very elegant dining room with a wooden table big enough to seat 25 people easily. Kagome let loose a gasp at the fine room. Whoever decorated these rooms had exquisite taste. Her eyes immediately snapped to a tiny figure seated to one side.

"Who is this? Rin is Rin." The tiny figure said as she raced towards Kagome. Kagome gave her a smile, her and Shippo would get along fine.

"I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you Rin!" She told the girl with a grin and suddenly noticed this girl was human. She must be that little girl that travels him. Kagome's stomach let loose a growl and Rin giggled.

"Kagome must be hungry!" Rin pulled her to sit next to her and a servant rushed to serve her. "So why is Kagome here?" Rin asked her with a gap toothed smile.

"That is a good question Rin." She told Rin with a thoughtful look.

"How long is Kagome going to be here? Rin wants Kagome to be her best friend!" Rin exclaimed bouncing in her seat with excitement.

"I do not know Rin, I could leave at any time. I would love to be your friend though Rin." She told her with a cheery smile. They finished eating in silence and when their meal was over Kuro came in and told her it was time to check on her wounds.

So she followed Kuro in silence. She must find a way to escape but why had Sesshoumaru kidnapped her? It didn't fit Sesshoumaru to kidnap a human unless it was to his own personal gain since he hated humans. But he did have a human girl in his midths. Kuro ushered her back into the room she had awoken in and helped her undress.

Kuro carefully pealed away the bandages and looked over the wounds. "They have healed nicely, not even a scar! They should be gone by tomorrow for they are nothing but scratches!" Kuro told her with a smile and didn't bother to put more bandages on it. She left and allowed Kagome to rest. Instead Kagome stood and went to look out the balcony. A beautiful garden was below and stretched until it disappeared into the line of the forest.

She could make an escape this night if she so desired for she knew that as soon as she got past the gardens it was clear forests, but where to go? She had no idea where Sesshoumaru's castle was just that it was in the west from his title. She had no idea where Keade's village was form here or the well for that matter. She sighed, should she find out Sesshoumaru's purpose for kidnapping her or just escape? No, she would escape this very night for she knew that she was no match for Sesshoumaru and what ever he had planned for her.

The servant that he had sent to look after the miko had reported that she had awoken and eaten, and was currently in her room resting. He shifted his glance to the scrolls piled on his desk awaiting his attention. He would approach her tomorrow and see how her wounds faired. One that held such untamed power should not be under the protection of his half-breed brother. He thought with a snarl. Those dances she performed at the hot springs were also something uncommon and he would find out the extent of her abilities in all aspects of such.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

She looked down over the ledge of the balcony; it wasn't that far of a drop, she told her self with a frown. Stepping over the railing and lowered her self towards the ground to lessen the impact. She released her hands and dropped to the ground with a thud, ignoring the pain that shot through her feet and slowly got up and crept into the shadows. She wanted to avoid that maze at all possible costs for she would certainly get lost and be found in the attempt of her escape.

She shivered in the night air as it nipped through her sleeping Hakama since she couldn't find any other clothes in the room. She crept towards the line trees that were away from the maze quietly keeping a constant look out for sentries or the captor himself that might discover her. After about ten minutes of creeping along she finally saw the dark outline of the trees in the dim light the half moon offered. When she got closer to the tree line she just gave up and sprinted for it faintly feeling as if a waterfall had splashed over her. She just passed through the barrier that surrounded the castle without any problem! She gave a victorious smile and jogged away into the dark forest.

Then she felt it. The prickling of a demonic energy nearby in her neck. She glanced around nervously and sped up her pace, sprinting away from Sesshoumaru's castle as fast as she could. Branches tore at her clothing and rocks cut up her bare feet. She heard a vicious crack next to her and she glanced that way, real terror welling up in her throat. She saw strands of red energy streaking along side her in the forest on both sides. From the feeling in her neck it was a really strong demon that those whips of red were coming from.

Her foot collided with a gnarled root and she fell hard, panting for air as she dragged herself back up and began her sprint again. She would not be caught, not when she had snuck past Sesshoumaru's guard! Her legs ached, her sides screamed, and her lungs were beginning to get that raw feeling. Tears began to pour down her face as her fear grew with each step and each angry crack of the demonic energy that was chasing her.

The strands of red suddenly snapped out sensing that their victim was loosing strength and cut off forward path of escape. With a sob she turned to see the demonic energy had caged her in and was shrinking to become just that, a cage of demonic energy completely surrounding her, like the doors of the jail cells in her time. She slammed her shoulder into the cage wall only to jump away with a hiss of pain. The cloth was burned away and her shoulder was covered in an ugly welt. She attempted to call forth her miko powers in her hands to slam tem against the wall in attempt to dispel the demon energy. Her hands glowed faintly as she rammed them against the wall only to be thrown back with an angry flare of demon energy against the other wall. Her back slammed into the other wall before she crumpled into a heap on the ground. Her hands were covered in equally ugly welts and her back was just one massive welt now, the cloth burned away by the energy. She let loose a sob of pain as the burning intensified in the welts before she fell into the black void of unconsciousness.

­­­

He felt an angry stir in his demon energy that could only mean that someone escaped from his castle and was caught in the cage of his demonic energy. From the flare of the energy was fighting violently to be released. In that instance he knew who had escaped. The Miko. With a growl and stood and jumped into the air, forming his cloud as he went. All he had to do was follow her scent and in no time he was upon the red glowing cage that was his own yokai. The Miko was huddled at the bottom her back bare and glistening in the moon light from the welt that covered it. He would wait till she woke up, then he would watch her reaction to waking and seeing him. Then he would punish her for trying to escape him. He let a smirk grace his features, yes, he would wait for her to wake and watch her fear rise.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait all my AP classes take up the majority of my time and well I have no time to write anymore! Thanks to those that reviewed!! On with the story!

Chapter 3- Well I Guess Escaping Wasn't the Best Idea

She shivered. For some reason her back was cold and her entire body ached. A groan escaped her lips as her back muscles spasmed from staying in one position too long. Slowly she began to sit up and she whimpered in pain. What the hell happened to her? Why did she burn everywhere? Her hands and back burned like a fire was burning on her skin. Glancing down she gasped at the hideous welts covering her hands. Then it hit her. What she had been doing and why she was in pain. Then the tightening of her neck muscles signaled a demonic presence next to her. It was Sesshoumaru. He had found her. Now she would surely be killed now.

"Sesshoumaru. Why am I your prisoner?" She asked him, her voice cracking in fear.

"What ever gave you the impression that you were?" His emotionless voice asked from behind her, smooth and lethal like a sword edge.

"You kidnapped me. What sane person wouldn't believe that she is a prisoner under such circumstances?" She asked stated clenching her jaw and awaiting his claws.

"What did you think you would accomplish by attempting to escape this Sesshoumaru?" He asked her, his voice closer to her, just a cold as before.

"What do you think?!" She bit out angrily attempting to heal the blisters on her hands somewhat.

"Such crimes are punishable by death." His voice didn't so much as change, same as before, calm and cold.

"Oh well that is kind of foolish don't you think?" She told him realizing she was shivering in fear. What if InuYasha didn't make it in time to save her from death?

Her fear was increasing, he could smell it. He could also smell the sizzling of her miko energy as she attempted to heal the wounds on her hands. She will fail to heal them. Not in his demonic cage.

"So what shall this Sesshoumaru use as a punishment for such crimes? Since I went to such lengths to keep you alive it would seem foolish to sentence you to death would it not?" He asked her his eyes glinted with excitement. "This Sesshoumaru will also have to see to the new wounds that you, Miko, have inflicted on your person."

"Uhm… Is punishment really necessary?" She mumbled, he could hear her heart speeding up in anxiety and trepidation. He could smell the fear rolling off her in waves.

"You must learn your place." He stated simply, his gold eyes glowing in the dark as he watched her shiver from the cold. Her top was barely staying on the one shoulder where the tattered remains clung weakly together.

"Why am I here?" She asked tears glistening unshed in her eyes from the pain, fear, and the cold.

"That is none of your concern Miko." He told her with a tone of finality. She went rigid. She turned an angry gaze on him as she turned around, her top fluttering slightly in the bitter wind revealing the swell of one of her breasts.

"You kidnapped me then expect me not to wonder why you did? I'm not stupid Sesshoumaru!" She hissed at him and his eyes narrowed. The cage shrunk and she yelped when one touched her knee. The fabric blistered away and a nasty welt was left behind on her knee.

"You will learn your place wench. You will learn respect for you betters." He growled at her his eyes glinted with annoyance.

It was too late. She had fainted from that last shred of pain. With a cold smirk he released his youkai cage and closed in on her crumpled form. She would be interesting to tame.

He lifted her up and felt her shiver against his arm. She let out a whimper as he moved her and brushed against her welts. His eyes narrowed when she tried to snuggle closer to his body and his furry pelt despite the armor protruding from his chest. Punishment for her insolence will be satisfying.

He remembered when this nothing of a girl had pulled Tetsuiga from his father's grave and had tried to kill him with her pathetic attempt at archery. Though she had been pretty good to hit his armor in the thick of battle with InuYasha. She had something hidden beneath her weak exterior, he could sense it. He smelled it when she had incinerated that gorilla demon.

He wondered how far he could push her before she just exploded. He gave a feral grin and tightened his grip on her so she was closer to him in the cold weather. He could feel her breasts through the nearly incinerated sleeping kimono she wore and he ignored the feeling. He noticed she smelled of jasmine and mint as he leaped, the cloud formed under his feet and he took off for his castle.

He began to think of his future plans. Would InuYasha tract her to his castle and interrupt his plans? The half breed needs to be redirected in another direction.

He sighed and came to a graceful landing in his court yard yet again with this female Miko in his arms except this time she wasn't bleeding all over him. Once again the servant he assigned to her was waiting in the court yard with an alarmed look on her face.

"Milord I-!" She started to say, bowing deeply, but was cut off but him.

"Enough." He bit out and dumped the girl into the maid's arms again. "Take care of her wounds and feed her. Don't let her escape or you will regret it." With that said he turned on his heel and left the courtyard and headed back to his study.

"Kagome you have angered the Lord! You are lucky you are still alive! Look at you! You are covered in welts from your punishment! Oh dear!" Kuro told her softly, her countenance engraved with worry lines. Kuro brought the sleeping woman back to her previous room and set to work easing the pain of her burns.

With a groan Kagome slowly opened her eyes and groaned when the sunlight attacked her eyelids. She brought a hand up to rub the sleep from her eyes and let out a gasp as the rough skin touch her face and it made her hands burned. Why did the fates hate her so?

First they toss her down the well which puts her into another time. Then she almost gets killed because she had the Shikon Jewel in her hip. And to top that off she was kidnapped by the most feared demon lord with disgustingly painful welts from his cage.

How could her life get any worse?

Slowly she sat up and she turned toward the door when she heard approaching footsteps. The door opened to reveal Kuro. "Kagome what have you done?!" Kuro cried out and came towards her.

"What? Did I reopen my wounds or something?" She asked twisting to see if any blood was on her.

"No silly! Lord Sesshoumaru! What were you thinking running away like that?" Kuro demanded angrily.

"To run back to where my friends are?" She asked her pushing herself to a standing position and dimly realized she was in a new sleeping kimono. Why must she be asked a question that has an obvious answer? Why do people run away? To escape why else? "Can I have my clothes back or something more then a sleeping kimono.?" She asked Kuro with a sigh.

"Yes Kagome but some day you are going to tell me the real reason why you ran." Kuro told her and went to one of the wardrobes that were in the corner. Then the muscles in the back of my neck tightened. Sesshoumaru. The door slid open again and there he stood in all he glory.

"Leave." He told the maid and watched her scurry out before turning his attention back to the Miko standing in front of him. She was wearing another sleeping kimono and did not look in the slightest happy to see him.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru? Can I not even change in peace?" She bit out before stomping over to the wardrobe that Kuro had abandoned. She picked out the simplest kimono in there which was a plain navy blue one and started to stomp over to the folded curtain walls in the other corner. "Don't you dare even think about looking!" She told him with a glare.

"Miko you have nothing this Sesshoumaru hasn't already seen." He stated blandly and smirked inwardly at her indignant noise.

"Well what do you want?" She asked him as the removed her sleeping kimono, still blushing darkly at what he said.

"It is time for lunch and I plan on escorting you there so I will not have to catch you again." He could smell her embarrassment spike at his statement.

"What if I refuse to eat with you? I'm not a possession that you can order around." She bit out as she pulled the last of her kimono into place and tied the obi.

"You have no choice in the matter." He told her without room for argument as she came out from behind the folding curtain. "Come. Don't even think about escaping. You will not get far." He told her giving her a narrowed glance before turning and exiting the room.

She followed him glaring daggers at his back. How dare he treat her like this! What had she ever done to him?! Oh, that's right, she had taken his fathers sword from him, destroyed his armor, and caused his lose of his left arm. She grimaced at that last one. I guess if this was revenge for that well this would be an interesting captivity.

He stopped in front of the Great Hall doors and she walked right into him. She fell back on her rear and let out a string of incoherent words, even to his sensitive ears.

So lost in her thoughts was she that she didn't notice him stop in front of a pair a very large doors. The next thing she knows her face runs smack into his armored back and then she falls back to the floor on her rear. She let lose a few of InuYasha's curses under her breath as she rubbed her abused nose with one hand and her abused rear with the other.

"Get up Miko. You should have been paying attention." He told her with a cold stare.

What a jerk! No wonder why InuYasha didn't like his brother. She hoisted herself to her feet and gave him a bone chilling glare. "I have a name it's Kagome. Use it." She told him and brushed past him and opened the doors. His clawed hand grasped her elbow painfully causing her to pause.

"You will learn to respect your betters." He hissed in her ear with grim satisfaction when she went rigid.

"Then they should learn my name if they want respect." She hissed back at him and tugged her arm from his grasp before going to sit in one of the chairs. A servant immediately came forward to serve her and Sesshoumaru who took his seat. The meal was eaten in awkward silence by both parties until Rin came rushing into the Great Hall.

"Kagome! Lord Sesshoumaru! Rin is hungry!" Rin squealed and leaped on Kagome.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru warned in a stern tone but his gaze softened as he looked at the young girl, which caused Kagome to raise an eyebrow at him. Rin sat next to Kagome and began to eat what the servant put out in front of her.

"Kagome what happened to your hands!" Rin asked her eyes wide.

"I got into something that burned my hands." She told Rin quietly who just gave her a apologetic look.

"That would happen to Rin too if Lord Sesshoumaru wasn't there to protect me. That's why this happened. Lord Sesshoumaru wasn't there to protect you." Rin stated with a nod accepting that as the truth and turned back to her food. Kagome sent him a look from over her food and saw him raise an eyebrow in mocking.

She finished her meal and looked over her hands. They were significantly better from that night when she received them. Kuro must have put more cream stuff on them again.

"Kagome can you play with Rin today?" Rin asked her jumping up from her chair with excitement.

"No. We have matters to discuss." Sesshoumaru answered for her as she opened her mouth to reply. Kagome shot him a glare and his eyes narrowed in a challenge.

"Oh. Well then I will go play with Jaken and I'll see you at dinner!" Rin told them immediately changing back to cheery and raced out of the room.

"What was that all about?" She asked him accusingly.

"Come." He commanded and stood. He exited the Great Hall and she followed him out her hands in fists. Oh if only she could punch him and make him actually feel pain from it.

He opened the door to another room after a few minutes of walking and entered it. She stood at the entrance with her hands on her hips accompanied by a glare.

"Enter and close the door behind you." He told her daring her to disobey him.

"I'm fine where I am thanks." She told him daring him to make her do it.

"Miko, do not make me make you. The consequences will be unpleasant." He growled at her watching her, his gold orbs flashing dangerously. Why does she not fear him? He could kill her in a flash yet she defied him at every turn she had the chance.

"I'm not scared of you." She stated and stuck her tongue out at him in a very childish manner. He believed it was time for a lesson in simple obedience. He darted forward; his clawed hand closed around her pale throat and in a quick jerk slammed her up against the wall next to the door.

He raised her up so her feet weren't touching the ground. He watched her claw at his arm to release her as she sputtered for breathe, a look of absolute terror on her face.

"You will do to remember you place Miko. Remember this Sesshoumaru could end your life in a heart beat." He snarled at her, watching as her pupils dilated and her breathing increased.

He dimly registered the abrasive skin of her welts against his skin until he felt a sharp pain race through his arm. His eyes widened a fraction of an inch as he realized she was trying to use her purifying energy on him. Her scent of jasmine and mint mingled with some unknown scent that smelled liked the warmth from the sun assaulted his sensitive nose. His eyes locked with hers as her eyes swirled with a dangerous power.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all that reviewed. Your reviews were all really positive and make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! I'm sorry if it doesn't make a lot of sense with the change in thoughts but FF isn't downloading the breaks. Thanks again and so on with the story…

Chapter 4- You Watched Me Bathe?!

His claws were clasped painfully around her windpipe. His eyes narrowed as red started to bleed into them. She could feel a warmth racing through her fingertips and into his wrist. With a snarl he released her throat and she slumped to the floor in heap.

"Don't you ever use your powers on me again or you will not live long enough to see your next breathe." He hissed at her as she massaged her abused windpipe.

"Maybe if my throat wasn't being crushed by a demon that needed to learn how to control his temperature then maybe I wouldn't have needed to use them!" She hissed hoarsely at him. He stalked away from her and sat behind his desk.

"Sit." He growled with a glare. Who is this human who thinks that she can purify him? Defy him? She quickly complied and sat across from him on the other side of his desk. "Explain your dance." He ordered clenching and unclenching her fist in his lap, trying to relieve the tingling in it.

"What are you talking about?" She asked giving him a weird look and still fingered her throat nervously.

"At the hot spring. You did a dance and I want an explanation." He ground out clenching the muscles in his jaw. This human was truly infuriating but his face held a hard, cold, uncompromising stare.

"You watched me BATHE! You pervert!" She screeched, blushing a deep red.

"Watch your tone, I am but a few feet away and there is no need to screech." His glare gained intensity as her blush deepened. "I am not a pervert and you will do well in the future to not call this Sesshoumaru anything as degrading as that. This Sesshoumaru merely observed you dance, that is all." He growled at her as she cringed away from his frigid glare.

"You didn't see anything while I was bathing?" She accused him suddenly feeling as if she wasn't wearing any clothing.

"As I have stated before Miko, You have nothing that I haven't already seen." He stated raising an eyebrow at her once again, deepening blush.

"You didn't answer my question." She hissed clenching her fists in her lap, her lower lip between her teeth.

"Explain it Miko!" He growled at her and she huffed in response.

"Where I'm from it is a sport and a competition. It's called Gymnastics." She told him grudgingly.

"You will perform for me so I can see the extent of your ability." He told her in a tone that held no room for argument.

"Who says I want to perform for you?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest. "I'm not some monkey at your beck and call!"

"You will do as you're told." He told her raising an eyebrow at her out burst. "Tomorrow at dawn I will expect you in the Great Hall."

"I'm not getting up at dawn." She told him in a huff, pointing her nose up at him.

"You will or I will drag you there in whatever you happen to be wearing." He growled at her, his eyes narrowed at her defiance.

"You wouldn't dare." She hissed with a glare.

"Don't try me Miko." He told her with a narrowed glance and made a gesture for her too leave.

"Hmph fine!" She told him standing up and stalking from the room. The nerve of that demon! Thinking he can do what ever the hell he wants! So lost in her thoughts about how arrogant a certain demon was she ran straight into Kuro.

"Kagome! Where are you going?" Kuro cried out steadying her before she fell.

"Anywhere away from that arrogant jerk!" Kagome bit out before continuing down the passage way.

"Kagome! Do you have any idea where you are going?!" Kuro asked watching as she marched away.

"I don't care!" She told her and kept going, turning down random hallways as she went.

Later that day

"Shit, shit, shit! Why didn't I just go back to my room with Kuro?" Kagome muttered to herself as she slid to the floor against a beautifully carved door that was at least twice as high as her. "It is all that jerks fault! Who does he think he is ordering me to perform for him? Do I look like his slave?" She muttered to her self glaring at the stone floor in front of her.

"Lost?" A cold voice asked from above her. Her head snapped up to see Sesshoumaru himself standing above her with a glare. Would she ever be free of him?

"No just merely checking to see how flat your floor is." She told him sarcastically. He raised an eyebrow at her obvious snide comment.

"Do you need me to direct you back to your room since you are quite obviously lost?" He asked her with a smirk.

"What are you doing here Sesshoumaru? Are you stalking me to make sure I don't run away again?" She accused him as she scrambled to her feet and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"This is my suite." He told her coldly with a narrowed glance at her pointing finger.

"Oh." She mumbled.

"Hn." He turned on his heel and began walking away from her. She decided that following him would be the best bet from getting herself un-lost. He led her through a confusing set of corridors that she tried to remember. "Dawn." Was all he said as he left her in front of her room. Jerk.

Next morning

A hand was shaking her shoulder and whispering for her wake up. Groaning she slowly opened her eyes. The sun had yet to rise and the stars were still twinkling in the night sky. Who the hell was waking her up at this hideous hour? "Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru expects in 20 minutes in the Great Hall. He will be angry if you do not show yourself." Kuro whispered to her as she sat up.

"That arrogant ass can wait for an eternity. I don't care, making me get up at this god-awful hour!" I mumbled stumbling out of bed. Kuro handed me a new kimono but I just looked at it.

"Where are my clothes that I came here in?" I asked suddenly realizing that I couldn't do gymnastics in a kimono.

"I believe that Sesshoumaru burned it. It was shredded and bloody. There was no way to salvage it and besides it was extremely indecent." Kuro told me and began tugging my sleeping yakuta off.

"I'm going to kill him! Does he have any idea how much those uniforms cost!" She growled tugging the dumb kimono on and exiting the room in a huff. I couldn't care less how I looked at the moment. I stomped all the way to the Great Hall and all the servants gave me wide birth fearing the angry look I gave.

I threw the Great Hall doors open with a crash and found Sesshoumaru sitting in the 'masters' chair at the head of the table, his eyebrow quirked and amusement dancing in his eyes or maybe it was a trick of light for surely the great Sesshoumaru would never find anything amusing.

"You burned MY CLOTHES!" I hissed quite angry, my fists were clenching and unclenching next to me with the barely contained urge to punch him square in the eye.

"They were indecent and unable to be worn anyway." He told me simply before taking a sip of his tea. "Eat and then we leave." He told me coldly without a second glance.

"Who are you to say what is indecent or decent? Do you know how much a replacement uniform will cost me?" I managed to grit out without just taking out his eye. Maybe being around InuYasha was a bad influence with all these thought on inflicting harm.

"I am Lord and you are in MY house so will follow my rules. That sad excuse for a kimono couldn't have cost more that a fleck of dirt." He said coldly and put his cup down. "Eat." He ordered icily. I sat down against my will and began eating angrily until I was hit by a most brilliant idea. I shoveled food down quicker to begin my ingenious plan to thwart the almighty Sesshoumaru.

I stood again and he gave me his raised eyebrow and I smiled at him. He just turned and led me through the halls of the castle, the destination unknown.

He stopped outside a simple door, pushed it aside and entered in to the room. I followed closely behind and shut the door behind me. The room was a dojo with soft mats on the floor and various kinds of weapons hanging on the walls and on movable racks. Some were practice ones with dull blades while others were honed to a deadly edge. He stalked over to a corner and turned to face her. "Begin." He ordered. I grinned as it was time to thwart Sesshoumaru at his own game!

"I can't." I told him and watched as his eyes narrowed.

"Why not?" He asked her watching her closely.

"I can't possibly perform in this long and constricting kimono that is decent for everything but this activity." I told him with a sigh watching my handy work take effect. I could have sworn I saw his eyebrow twitching but it could have been my imagination.

"Then I will fix that little problem for you, Miko." He replied coldly and stalked towards her. Okay that was definitely not what she had thought would happen. I backed up trying to get away from the predatory look beginning to glow in his amber eyes. Damn it! I thought and turned to run away from him.

"Do not think that you could run from this Sesshoumaru Miko." He growled at me and I heard the clinking of metal as he pulled Toukijin (sp?) from his sash. This just got REALLY bad. I began weaving as I raced around the large room sometimes hearing the whistling of his sword next to my head. Why did this always happen to me? I mean I get pulled down a well by a demon because I have a fairytale jewel in my body and just happen to land in the Warring States Era where it just so happens my reincarnation used to live. Funny how fate messes with people for their sardonic amusement. I heard Sesshoumaru growl at me.

"Why are you trying to kill me! It's not my fault your rules are inconsistent with the needs of your commands!" I yelled at him gasping for breath as I pushed off the wall next to me to change direction. I would not last much longer. It is no fair that I get stuck with a cranky demon lord who is so much faster then me!

"You wench should learn to hold your tongue!" He hissed back at me and I felt his sword connect with me. I trip over my kimono that was now tangled around my feet for some reason, and fell down, sprawled against the mats. I looked down at my legs to find the back of my kimono was cut away at about my mid-thigh and that the material had wrapped around my legs. I looked up into the jerks face to see he had been toying with me the whole damn time.

Here I was afraid he was going to lop my head off and he was getting sick twisted amusement out of this entire situation! Then I noticed his sword arm raise and a smirk form on his lips. Oh god he is going to do me some kind of torturous bodily harm!

As the miko was eating I could tell she was thinking up something to get back at my burning of her clothes. Once we entered my dojo I finally was told of what it is. I held back a smirk when I saw her start to run away from me. I decided I'd scare her a little and drew Toukijin and chased her until she tired out. I wonder if she realized if I had been serious about taking her life she would never have had the chance to run…

"Why are you trying to kill me! It's not my fault your rules are inconsistent with the needs of your commands!" She yelled at me, her breathing was becoming labored and I knew she would not last longer. I could smell her fear, she thought that after all this time I've wasted on her I would kill her before I got what I wanted. Humans were so foolish.

"You wench should learn to hold your tongue!" I hissed at her. Her disobedience was beginning to irritate me but making me curious all the more. No human would ever disobey this Sesshoumaru. I decided to end this and swung my sword at the back her thighs, cutting the back of her 'constricting' kimono at the middle of her thighs. The now separated material wrapped around her legs and she tripped and fell.

I watched her look at her legs then at me. I saw her face tighten with fear before becoming angry for some reason. This amused me and I wonder what she would do if I threatened her with bodily harm. I raised my sword and smirk when her eyes widened in fear and her scent spiked with the fear.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me so long to update I really appreciate all the reviews by you readers

Sorry it took me so long to update I really appreciate all the reviews by you readers. I'm really busy with my two jobs and school work so that's why it took me so long to update. I'm going to try a different breaking system for it to make sense so I hope it works. I don't own anything! ON WITH THE STORY!!

Chapter 5: Another Failed Attempt

Sesshoumaru's sword came down and I closed my eyes waiting for the impact to happen but when I heard a ripping sound I snapped my eyes open to see that that jerk had cut away the bottom half of my kimono and had also succeeded in cutting off the sleeves of it also. With a screech I jumped to my feet. He cut the kimono so short that yes I could perform but in performing he would get flashes of nudity.

"I won't perform unless I have pants of some kind." I told him stubbornly, crossing my arms even though my face as red as a tomato.

"Females do not where pants." He stated coldly glancing over his handy work. "Perform." He ordered with a sniff and retreated to his original corner.

"No." I huffed with a glare. "Since you burned my clothes I need pants to perform!" I hissed at him which caused a raised eyebrow from the almighty ice prince.

"You are an insolent wench." He growled and stalked over to a wall that held a couple of cabinets. He quickly opened one and revealed that inside were loose fitting pants. He grabbed the top pair and threw them at me. I quickly pulled them on to see that they billowed out much like Sesshoumaru's did.

"Get out of the way now." I ordered him who once again raised a condescending eyebrow at me but did as I bid. Then I began, the music was loud and clear in my head playing its gentle tune, rising and falling like the waves in the ocean. I started it graceful poses and as the music sped up so did my moves, a pirouette, a backward extension, followed an arabesque. Dancing became intertwined such as belly dancing.

The climax was rising and came time for my crosses. Running across the mat my hands met the floor for a round off back handspring followed by a back walkover clock as the music ticked like a clock, chiming.

A cartwheel followed by a diving forward roll got me to the other corner. Once again I took a running head start and threw my self forward in a round off no handed back handspring. Turning quickly I threw myself into a aerial cartwheel. I slid down to a split and completed my star split before ending in an elegant pose panting and slightly sweating.

I slowly stood feeling ridiculous and faced the emotionless Sesshoumaru. "I'm done." I told him slightly breathless.

"I see. Where did you learn this?" He asked me quietly.

"At school." I answered and brushed an ebony lock from my eyes.

"You, miko, have had proper schooling?" He asked and I think I detected shock in his frigid voice.

"Yes! Is that so hard to believe? That reminds me do you have a library so I can get something to read while you keep me prisoner?" I asked him with a huff.

"Yes I will take you there when I am done." He told me and eyed me critically. "Why would you need this sort of sport?" He asked and I could tell his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"It is equivalent to your battles. We compete to see who is better in their routines." I told him grinning as the old saying that was racing through my head, 'Curiosity killed the cat, but Ha Ha he's a dog!' I nearly lost my composure and started laughing at the ice prince. Somehow I do not think that would be good for my health!

oOo

I watched her close her eyes waiting for the death blow and nearly grinned as with three quick slices I took off the sleeves and the rest of the bottom half of her kimono. She opened her eyes and instantly jumped to her feet with a screech. I roll my eyes at her antics.

"I won't perform unless I have pants of some kind!" She declared crossing her arms across her chest; her face was starting to resemble a tomato. She thought that she could wear men's pants? Is she serious?

"Females don't where pants." I told her coldly nearly sighing as if explaining it to an idiot. "Perform." I ordered her looking over her 'new' kimono.

"No." She defied me this wench! "Since you burned all my clothes I need pants to perform!" She hissed at me and I decided to just give her the damn pants so I could have my way.

"You are an insolent wench." I growled at her and got the training pants from the shelf on the wall. She put them on and glanced at me.

"Get out of the way." She ordered me, how dare she! I moved to the corner stiffly. I turned and watched her. It was hypnotizing the way her body moved slowing and speeding up as if to a piece of music that I could almost hear. Her hips swayed, her hands moved elegantly cutting threw the air much like a sword, and her legs were long and purposeful in their movement.

She seemed to come to an invisible corner and turned to the opposing one before she began a run. She threw her body forward in spin before doing a back flip. She landed and I released a breath I didn't know I had been holding. She turned and continued with simple and elegant movements before reaching another corner. Again she ran and spun before she flipped backwards through the air without any hands.

She ended simply after doing a twirling kind of split. I had to shake myself from the spell she seemed to weave around me. It was enchanting and a far cry from what I thought she was possible of. One must wonder how she has survived this long because that talent is intoxicating and it's obvious she doesn't know the first thing about defending herself. If others knew of her talents they would have snatched her up with out a second thought.

"I'm done." She finally said as she stood and faced me.

"I see. Where did you learn this?" I asked her quietly still thinking about the next step.

"At school." She told me and brushed her hair out of her eyes. I managed to mask my surprise. Where was she from that they taught this as well as educated women?!

"You, miko, have had proper schooling?" I asked her keeping the shock from my voice.

"Yes! Is that so hard to believe? That reminds me do you have a library so I can get something to read while you keep me prisoner?" She asked me and I nearly raised my eyebrow at her choice of words. If she was a prisoner she would not have books but a room in the dungeon.

"Yes I will take you there when I am done." I told her eyeing her over critaclly scenting for anything air of deceit. There was none. "Why would you need this sort of sport?" I asked her allowing my curiosity to get the better of me at the moment.

"It is equivalent to your battles. We compete to see who is better in their routines." She told me and now her origin was very important.

"Where are you from that teaches this dance, educates females and allows to them to dress as common whores?" I asked her frigidly. My body was rigid awaiting her answer.

"I can't tell you. I don't know what you would do with the information and I'm not putting my family in danger." She told me simply. This shocked me yet again and peaks my curiosity. She had courage as well as smarts. Not to trust me with said information was very smart but slightly angering. Does she think I kill needlessly?

oOo

I refused to tell him where I come from. How the hell do I know he won't go through the well and slaughter everyone? Does he really expect me to give up that information to someone who could kill so easily? I saw his eyes narrow a fraction but all he did was nod.

"Follow me then and I will take you to the library." He said and left the room with me following close behind. He brought me to the library fairly quickly but I also had to practically jog to keep pace with his long strides.

Inside the library were scrolls upon scrolls on all the walls. I quickly shut my mouth and began sifting through the scrolls. It was the history of his line, history of Japan, poetry, songs, and all other manners of writing. Oh kami this is heaven. In the corner of the large room was a sofa and loveseat kind of looking furniture but not exactly the ones I was used to. A fireplace was in front of the seats so you could curl up in front of the fire with a good book.

I grabbed the history of Japan, Scroll number 1 and headed over to the seats and sat down and began to read. I felt Sesshoumaru's eyes on me as I read and I felt like rolling my eyes. He probably didn't believe that I went to school and could read. Oh well.

He felt him leave and I let loose a relieved sigh. Now I could finally read in peace.

oOo

I left her to read in peace and decided to go back to my study to get the new reports out of the way and continue doing the accounts. It was very peculiar that she could read and chose the history of the continent instead of the simple poetry or romance garbage in the library.

I sat myself behind my desk and began to work but my mind kept drifting off to the girl's performance and her purifying arrow that destroyed the gorilla demon. It held power, unlike any other miko that has walked the earth before. It was apparent though that she had little to no training in that area on how to harness her raw power. That would be a problem. If she was to get angry or upset and try to fight she might kill every demon in the vicinity. She must be trained in harnessing control over her untamed power.

And those dances of hers would defiantly be an asset that she could use in battle. Flexibility in battle is something that every great warrior needs and she already possesses it. An argument will ensue when I tell her of her training. It will be a good one that is for sure, her passion for thwarting me is really quite amusing sometimes.

I will also need to find her more suitable clothing for training for a women's kimono is too impractical. It is constrictive so yes I will have to make her all new clothing more like men's. What has she turned my house into?

oOo

They found me reading in the same spot that Sesshoumaru left me when lunch time came around. Kuro watched me for a little while before interrupting me to announce lunch was being served.

"Kagome lunch is being served as we speak." She told me softly.

"Can I bring this back with me to my rooms?" I asked her fingering the scroll labeled number 3.

"Of course." She smiled at me and guided me towards the Great Hall to eat the lunch that was wafting through the halls. My stomach began to growl and I smiled sheepishly. I just noticed how hungry I was.

She pushed open the doors to the Great Hall and I entered quickly and sat down next to Rin. A plate was quickly placed in front of me and I immediately began eating after a quick 'thank you'.

"Will Kagome play with Rin after lunch? Jaken ran off and Rin can't find him!" Rin asked with a troubled frown at the last part.

"Sure Rin, just I need to stop at my room after lunch and then we can go!" I promised with a grin.

"Oh Rin is so excited!" Rin cried bouncing in her seat nearly spilling her drink.

Soon lunch was over and Rin and I were trekking back to my room to put the scroll in it for later. After that little winding trip we headed outside to 'search' for Jaken.

We found him not to long after attempting to blend in with a bush so Rin decided she would help him by covering him in mud and then leaves. She also found some berries to hang from his ears as well as his nose.

"Aww Jaken you look just like that bush you were playing with!" Rin cried grinning at her handy work.

"I must agree Jaken. Next time don't play hide n' seek by your self, you do a horrible job of it." I told him and skipped away with Rin to pick some flowers leaving a grumbling Jaken behind.

oOo

I watched them play with Jaken from my window smirking when the toad began to look very much like the bush he was hiding in. Rin and the miko had done well. I had decided that after dinner I would talk to the miko about her training that was to start as soon as her training clothes were finished.

oOo

Kuro came out to get me and Rin once again for dinner. Both of us had flower wreathes in our hair, on our wrists, and our waists. Both of us also had flowers braided into our hair and were having a tickle war when she found us.

"My, don't you two look pretty!" Kuro complemented with a smile and both of us giggled.

"You should see Jaken, he is even prettier with all her flowers." Rin snickered and we followed Kuro inside who was chuckling.

We began eating the dinner placed in front of us when Sesshoumaru swept into the room in all of his icy glory. He seated himself and glanced briefly over at us and raised an eyebrow at all our flowers before he too began eating the food placed I front of him.

"Miko you will join me in the study after this meal, we have much to discuss." He ordered with narrowed eyes daring me to object. I nodded and finished what was left of my meal. He stood and gestured for me to do the same before leaving the hall.

I followed him out with a sigh. Now what did he want?

He opened the door to his study and entered it, swiftly seating himself behind his desk. I closed the door quietly and sat down on the other side of his desk.

"What is it you wish to discuss Lord Sesshoumaru?" I asked softly, my flower picking with Rin made me feel peaceful. I didn't want a fight with him to ruin my relaxed mood.

"Do you know the kind of power you house with in your mortal body of yours?" He asked deathly serious but also quite softly.

"I know I have no where near Kikyo's superior spiritual power." I told him with a sigh feeling my chest constrict with old emotions.

"Kikyo? You mean that dead bitch my half brother keeps pining over? She is a walking clay pot of bones and clay, not of this world. She never housed any spiritual energy nearly a half as potent as yours." He confided in me that little fact that I felt my eyes go wide.

"I think you are mistaken. I am not even close to Kikyo's level of power during her life or after it. I'm the weaker reincarnation." I told him bitterly. I still hurt thinking about all the times InuYasha has told me that.

"That is a lie Miko. I know your level of power for I have seen it. I have decided that you need to be trained an untamed power like yours is dangerous." He said stoically daring me to argue with him.

"I am not dangerous!" I huffed angrily. I can't believe him! He's calling me, a human dangerous when he's the one with the claws and evil sword.

"Yes you are, a powerful being with no control over their powers is a dangerous one." He replied his eyebrow rose as my denial.

"I have never hurt anyone so you must be mistaken at my level of power." I declared with a glare, this conversation was going nowhere because I didn't need to be trained for non-existent powers.

"This Sesshoumaru is never wrong." He said he voice as hard as steel. After that it went all down from there, his eyes hardened and his body tensed, not good. "I will not stand for you killing all my servants. Your training will begin one hour after sunrise tomorrow." I saw a glint of triumph in his eyes when I felt my eyes widen at the thought of killing Kuro and other innocent demons in his palace.

He was right. If I did have the powers he said then I could very well kill everybody in the castle. I couldn't live with that. I gave a sad sigh.

"How did you know I had this power that you speak of?" I asked curiously, nobody has ever said that to me before, surely Keade would have noticed it?

"It had been when you completely obliterated the Ape demon that wounded you did I see the power you house. I did always notice that your scent was peculiar and laced with power though you surely hid it well." He told me dryly. I nearly opened my mouth in shock. Did Sesshoumaru crack a joke?! "After your training I wish for you to tutor Rin in her letters and numbers." He told me his voice a tad softer.

I nodded, it was a minor request that I would be happy to comply with. I stood to leave and he gave me a nod of approval.

"Thank you for caring." I told him softly as I reached the door and then quickly scuttled out. I closed the door behind me and walked to find Rin.

oOo

She thanked me for caring. Did she think I cared about her? I scoffed at the thought; surely she couldn't be that delusional? I shook my head and picked up the top scroll. She reads like an open book, it was obvious that if she did not comply the first time then I would use the other innocence as an incentive. My eyes raced over the manuscript and did not take in any of the words. She reminded me of Rin in so many ways, so innocent, so pure. It does not matter though, she is InuYasha's wench and after Naraku is dead then she will go back with him and that is the last I will have to deal with her.

oOo

I rolled out of bed and faced Kuro who had waked me. Sesshoumaru's training, UGH. If I survive this I had better get a medal or something. I grumpily stared at Kuro who had in her arms the training outfit I was to wear. I quickly bathed and put on the outfit. The pants were like skinny jeans, fitting like a second skin and the top was like a spandex top clinging to my figure and tucking into the bottoms with a white sash to keep them together. Both top and bottom were made out of a soft flexible and slightly stretchy fabric in a forest green color. To complete the outfit was a pair of darker shade of green nearly knee high boots.

It was interesting to say the least, comfortable and good for the task at hand. It was time for breakfast before morning from hell officially took place. I hoped I would survive and learn valuable things from Sesshoumaru.

When I got to the Great Hall it was deserted of my teacher so I ate the fruit and a kind of porridge and another servant came to take me to the training room.

I could sense Sesshoumaru waiting beyond the doors, his youkai tickling my senses. I could tell he was keeping it contained and could feel the immense power weave below the surface. I entered the room cautiously incase he came at me out of no where, but he was sitting in the middle of the room meditating it appeared. I approached quietly and sat across from him watching him. The sun was just coming up and was splashing gold rays across his face highlighting his high cheekbones, silver hair that was probably the softest thing on earth, his magenta slash marks across his cheeks and the blue crescent moon that graced his pale forehead creating a peaceful picture.

Suddenly his eyes snap open and I jump. I saw amusement dart across his amber orbs before it disappears and the expressionless face comes back.

"First I will teach you about meditation. This is used not only to relax, but also to find where your power lies and how to access it. You Miko, are in dire need of this since you can't access your power unless the situation is deadly. So you will close your eyes and breathe deeply. Relax your body and your mind and let your consciousness drift. Explore your mind finding places you haven't been to before." His voice was baritone and as I listened to his instructions it nearly lulled me to sleep. I snapped my self to pay attention and do as he said.

I let myself relax and my mind began to drift. Soon before I know it I feel the worries shrug off and I feel lighter. I seemed to drift into nothingness. As I drifted I saw things, things I remember and things I didn't. It seemed to be my past, my memories flitting by my minds eye revealing the events I couldn't remember but had cataloged anyway.

"Do you feel where your power is feeding through? Find it and follow it down to the source like following a stream to a spring." His voice cut through the memories making them fade away and making my mind wander yet again into the recesses of my mind. I saw a glimmer of pink string just flouting along. It didn't seem to be flowing from or to any where.

"No it's not going anywhere!" I told him chewing my lip in frustration.

"Concentrate on it. Touch it and feel the flow of power." His voice was so soothing and deep that I sunk in deeper into my mind. I drifted closer to the strand and eyed it closely.

Slowly I wrapped my mind around it and that was when I felt it. The flow of power and so I followed it up stream. It seemed like forever before the strand widened like it was a stream joining a lake. Then I felt a tug. Ahead of me was a shimmering lake of pink swirling energy. That's where I was being tugged. So down I sunk into the swirling depths of the energy calling yet deeper till I was surrounded by it.

I felt the immense power lying with in the lake. I felt shock that it was inside of me but also safe because it was there, ready to protect when needed. It made me feel warm and slightly fuzzy as everything seemed to disappear from my thoughts. Then I felt it tugging at every part of me trying to enter me all at once. I tried to cry out but I couldn't. Then I felt the surge of miko powers. I felt the whisperings of the power that surrounded me. It wanted me to do something but I couldn't understand it, it was almost in a different language that was long ago lost.

Then I felt someone shaking me, the power wrapped around me but I heard someone calling my name. Slowly the swirling mass of energy pushed me to the surface and I could still feel my self blanketed in the power. The shaking was becoming quicker. I followed back the thread which seemed to grown larger in size until I had reached my memories again.

"Miko Wake up!" I heard a deep voice order. My eyelids were so heavy. Why did they want to wake me up? I felt a sharp sting on my cheek.

"OW!" I cursed and sat up quickly. My hand immediately went to my cheek and felt it coated in a thick liquid, pulling it away I realized it was my blood. I lifted my eyes to my offender to see cold amber eyes glaring at me.

"I told you to find the source not immerse yourself in it. You could have killed every demon in the palace you fool." He snarled at me and I felt my eyes widen.

"I didn't know! It just pulled me in!" I told him dimly realizing that my hand glowed a faint pink.

"The point of that exercise was to find the source of you power so it would become easier to tap into it. Now that you know where your power is we can begin you physical training." His voice was hard and I could tell he was pissed that I nearly blew him up. He stood up fluidly and went to the wall that held katana's. He picked out a medium sized one and through it at me. I caught the weapon clumsily and looked up.

"I'm sorry." I told him gently and he just turned away instead of seeming me with a reply.

oOo

The Miko was meditating as I told her and I could feeling her sinking further into her mind. "Do you feel where your power is feeding through? Find it and follow it down to the source like following a stream to a spring." I told her in a emotionless tone. She would need to learn where her power lay before she could tap into her full potential.

"No it's not going anywhere." She told me chewing her lip; I could smell the frustration coming off of her.

"Concentrate on it. Touch it and feel the flow of power." I told her soothingly, this would not work if she was frustrated. I felt her relax for she must be feeling the flow of her energy. It was silence and then I felt her power fluctuate and begin to grow. At first she seemed to look like she was asleep and then as I watched she began to glow a light pink and soon it grew brighter and brighter. She fell backwards then and the glowing became so intense that I could feel her powers tingling along my skin.

"Miko!" I growled and shook her violently to wake her. If she did not wake up soon she would destroy every demon in this castle. My hands began to sting and still I kept calling her name and shaking her until I became fed up with it. "Miko Wake Up!" In a quick motion I slit her cheek with my claws. She woke with a start then.

"OW!" She cried out as she sat up quickly grabbing her cheek. Her blood sprung up and clustered around the cut I had given her. When she pulled her hand away she gazed at her crimson blood that stained her fingers like it was a foreign substance before raising her eyes to me.

"I told you to find the source not immerse yourself in it. You could have killed every demon in the palace you fool." I snarled at her and watched her eyes widen in surprise and I felt a niggling of guilt in my gut but ignored it.

"I didn't know! It just pulled me in!" She told me as the glow of her skin began to recede somewhat. I felt myself relax a fraction now that the purification energy wasn't just below the surface.

"The point of that exercise was to find the source of you power so it would become easier to tap into it. Now that you know where your power is we can begin you physical training." I told her and stood before walking over to the wall holding the katana's. I picked out one that she would be able to handle with ease before throwing it to her.

"I'm sorry." She told me after she caught the weapon clumsily that she was lucky it didn't cut her hands off. I turned from her and attempted to ignore her statement.

"This Sesshoumaru is going to teach you the art of the sword. I will not accept anything less than perfection. Now we will begin. This is the beginning stance for a battle." I told her and assumed the stance flawlessly with Tensaiga in my hand. I glanced at her and saw that she too was assuming the stance but her feet were placed wrong and her balance was off. I stalked over to her as she concentrated on that stance and swiped her legs out from under her.

"OW! What did you do that for?!" She cried out while rubbing her rear and her sword laid on the ground carelessly.

"The art of the sword is not only about power. It is about balance, poise, speed, and technique." I told her coldly and she slowly rose to her feet. "Again." I ordered and watched as she attempted the position again. "Feet wider apart, shoulders square, and wrist loose." I told her and watched as she moved to accommodate my commands. Finally she was in a stance that was much better than before. "Observe." I ordered and again went to swipe at her legs, and instead of falling she wobbled before regaining her balance and standing straight again.

"Now you are going to stay in that position and commit it to your memory until I deem it long enough." I ordered and began going through my more complex steps and she stayed in her position watching me intently. With my first series of technique done I looked over at the Miko. She had held the stance through my entire 20 minute series. "Enough. Now I will put you through the motion of a series for defense." I showed her a series of five defensive moves and then watched as she mimicked them.

"Stop. Your elbow is too low in that block. Raise it higher to here." I told her and shifted her elbow to the correct position. "Next position." I told her and watched her switch to the next position. She was a quick study I will giver her that. I made her go through the entire series ten times before I deemed her positions perfect. "Now I will attack, fend me off to the best of your human abilities." I told her quite coldly and attacked.

oOo

I watched him perform his series of moves as I held mine allowing it to commit to memory of my mind and body. Then he stopped and taught me the series of defensive maneuvers correcting each one and then making me go through the series ten times to help commit the motions to memory.

"Now I will attack, fend me off to the best of your human abilities." He told me coldly and I nearly screech when he charged at me sword raised ready to chop me into pieces.

I ducked at a vertical slice and blocked with one of the maneuvers he just taught me. Surprise flashed across his eyes before quickly disappearing and he attacked again. I again put another maneuver to use. Again and again this happened until his movements began to speed up and I began to struggle to keep up and not get chopped in half.

Sweat rolled down my forehead and back and the sword seemed to feel slightly heavier in my grasp. We had been at it for at least 15 minutes. I would not give up; I needed to prove to him that not all humans were useless! I became determined to keep him at bay and it was then that I felt the adrenaline reapply itself even more making the sword lighter again and the muscle aches disappear.

But as I realized this I felt the wall against my back and heard the whistle of his sword as it went for my throat.

(Should I end it here? Lol)

My sword connected with his and I swung under the sword before diving rolling away from the wall. I came up quickly to face him to see a shocked look before it disappeared from his countenance.

"Very good Miko. I did not know you had it in you."


End file.
